A Gallagher Wedding Maybe Two
by JujuGrace
Summary: Zach had just proposed to Cammie and she is so excited and scared at the same time. This is filled with romance and adventure as Cammie takes on her biggest challenge. THESE EVENTS START AT THE ENDING OF ALLYS SHORT STOERY THERE FOR IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ALL THE BOOKS INCLUDING THE SHORT STORY, PLEASE DONT READ THIS! IF YOU CATCH A MISTAKE FACT WISE PLEASE TELL ME!
1. The Wedding

"Ugh, stupid make-up," I said under my breath as I pulled out another tissue. Zach just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you smirking, this isn't funny, I look like a wreck, we have been gone for an hour, people are going to notice the ring. I just don't want to ruin my moms night," I said with a grone.

"Gallagher Girl, you look fine," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Zach, people are going to notice, and we have been gone a while. I don't want to ruin my moms night," I said again, "Zach, maybe we should wait-" but I didn't get to finish because Zach spun me around and kissed me on the lips. At first I was surprise, but the feeling of his lips on mine is as familiar to me as the way my hair gets when it rains. I relaxed into him and let him kiss me knowing he wanted more, but wasn't getting any. Finally I pulled away and looked up at him.

"What am I going to do with you? Come on we have to go, now. I can guarantee people think we are off somewhere making out," I said

"Fine I'll come back to the party. Your going to hide the ring aren't you?" He said with a longing look on his face. I knew what he wanted but we didn't have the time to make out right now.

I shot him a glare and he simply said, "Fine, I wont say anything about the ring or about how beautiful you look."

I'm proud to say I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You know Macey's going to kill you for making me cry and ruining my make-up, right?" I said as we walked out of the women's restroom. Zach had insisted on coming with me considering I was sobbing my eyes out. Sure they were happy tears, but I'm pretty sure he just wanted a reason to hold me.

"I don't care, I'm the happiest person in the world. You just told me you would marry me, how could she kill me then?"

"Lets go Zach," I said with a bit of irritation in my voice.

...

When we got back to the reception I went over to talk to my mother and Zach went to talk to Mr. Solomon, my teacher, well teacher that just became my step dad, who also happened to be the best friend of my dad before he died.

"CONGRATS!" I hugged my mom hoping she wouldn't see my ring even though she's the greatest spy ever. After I hugged her she looked at me, then at Zach, then back at me.

"Kiddo, were y'all just-" she looked at me and I got what she was hinting at. She was wondering if we had done _it_.

"Gosh mom, no. As much as Zach wants to, no. Besides doing _it _at a wedding is totally against the rules."

"Since when do you follow the rules!?" She said and I knew she had a good point. "So kiddo, if y'all aren't doing _it_ then why are both of y'all late and acting so weird?"

"Oh we were just talking and then I had to run to the restroom and Zach insisted on coming," I responded hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Ya sure, we are so talking about this later. No way are you and Zach going to be keeping secrets from us. Now go enjoy the party before Macey sees that your make-up isn't perfect.

...

We danced all night, and had cake and drinks. I hadn't seen my mom this happy in a long time and I'm glad to see her be happy with another man. Since my mom was the Headmistress at The Gallagher Girl Academy she promised Bex, Liz, Macey, and I that no one would ever be in our old room, so we decided to have a sleepover for old times sake. I was pretty tired so I told them that I was just gonna turn in for the night and we could just stay another day or two. I woke up knowing they were whispering, but I'm a spy who was taught at the greatest spy academy for years and I have good spy parents plus they don't give you the nick-name chameleon for nothing.

"Why didn't she tell us?!" It was Bex and she was whisper-yelling. They were so talking about me other wise I would be _in_ the conversation.

"Maybe it just happened," Liz said defending me

"I don't care if she didn't tell us, I just want to know when they decided to get engaged and when she's going to tell us." Macey said

Bex looked at Macey and a look of terror came across her face. "If they did _it, _I swear to God, Zach is going to die," Macey looked at Bex and said, "I will happily help."

Liz looked at them like she was seeing a ghost then mumbled, "I thought we liked Zach..."

"Liz we do but I don't want him hurting her at all. I know he will protect her but with everything they have been through the last thing she needs is a kid."

It made me smile, listening to them plan on how to make sure he was treating me right, then they would start saying how they knew he was good. It got me thinking about him and I ended up dreaming about our life together while wearing my engagement ring.

...

I woke up in the middle of the night for some reason, and just like old times I decided to take a walk through the halls. I miss those days Zach would sneak in and I would wake up in his arms. I looked down at my left hand remembering, last night was a perfectly perfect night. I still can't believe I'm engaged. On my way out of the room I remembered that my room mates like to follow me. They were all sound asleep. As I descended the big stairs I saw my fiancé standing there looking dark and mysterious. I ran to his arms and jumped into them. When ever I was in his arms I was always safe and happy.

"Were you the one to wake me?" I asked looking into his eyes.

He smiled and simply said, "I've always had a way of waking you without waking the others, haven't I?"

We ended up going to our secret passageway. I had showed him it in our last semester at school. No one but me and him knew about it and we liked it that way. Once we got to the window that over looked a beautiful view of the whole campus he sank into the beanbag and pulled me down with him.

"I love you Zach, you know that right?"

He looked in to my eyes and said, "You know I love you more." That's when he kissed me, and it was different this time. It was like he loved me even more than he ever had.

Once I pulled away I saw the longing in his eyes before he could cover it. I was desperate for a topic change, so I told him about what I had heard earlier.

"Wow, the fact that your mom and friends all think we are doing_ it _is weird. We must be a pretty convincing couple."

"Zach we have been together for a long time, we're THE convincing couple," I said with a laugh.

We sat there a little while longer just dreaming and speaking every now and then. I was drawing imaginary designs on his hand and he was sitting there holding me in his embrace.

"Cam, I think it's time you go back to bed."

"I don't want to leave you," I said with a pouty face.

"Come on, Ill come with you." He picked me up princess style and carried me all the way up the stairs. I leaned my head against his chest, loving how much he cared for me. He opened the door very slowly so no one could here and took me to my bed. Once he had layed me down and tucked me in he started to leave, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to me. I fell asleep with his arms around me, not caring that the girls were going to kill me in the morning.


	2. Engaged?

I woke up with Zach next to me. He was holding me and looked like he had been awake for a while. I looked over and the girls were gone. A worried look must have crossed my face because he kissed my forehead and said, "They left thirty minutes ago for breakfast. You should have heard the fit Bex threw after you fell asleep last night."

"Wait, they knew I left? Ugh, she's going to kill me," I added that last part under my breath.

He teased me and said,"BUSTED! Gallagher Girl, is there by chance a boy that's having a bad influence on you?"

"Yes there is, you caught me! I think I'm in love with him too."

"That won't do, I guess I'm going to have to change your mind," he said as a devilish grin crossed his face.

"That will never happen," I joked

"Oh ya? I bet I can make you love me more," he smiled moved his hand to the back of my neck and kissed me as if he were hungrier than ever. We stayed like that for a long time making out in the place I feel safest, our limbs tangled and our hair messed up. That's when we were caught.

"Mace, I don't think boys are allowed in this area of the school, do you," Bex and Macey stood in the hall way glaring at us.

"No, Bex they're not. I also don't think they're supposed to be in a girls room making out with the daughter of the headmistress."

I rolled away from Zach, only to stand up right next to him again.

"In our defense...ya, I have nothing. Please don't tell my mom," I begged. Zach pulled me to him and said, "See nothings happening, we can stand next to each other without kissing, for now," I knew he added that last part hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Get a room," Bex said and Zach looked at me and smiled.

"Ya Gallagher Girl, that's a good idea. We should think about that"

"Men..." I whispered under my breath

"Until then," she went on louder than before, "try to refrain from making out in the room that I sleep in. Do it in that secret passage way y'all love so much."

Zach laughed inside and I just stood there dumbfounded.

"Oh and Cam, your mom wants to talk to y'all. I think it has something to do with when her and Joe leave."

...

On our way down stairs we made a promise not a say a thing about the engagement. We walked into my mothers office and the door shut behind us. Joe stood behind Zach and I with a smirk on his face. Mom was on the couch smiling and said in a singsong voice, "I told you we would talk about this later."

I looked at Joe and said, "You know it seem like every time I come in here your here to shut the door behind me, should I start expecting that?"

He laughed and said, "Lets just wait and see."

Zach was at his protective stance next to me, so I touched his arm and made him relax a little.

"Kiddo, what's going on between y'all, are you guys breaking up, are y'all doing _it, _are you pregnant? Sweetie, I need to know, I cant go on a honeymoon thinking your going through a break up, or having a baby. Why were you late to the reception yesterday? I'm not upset because it was a wedding or something I'm just worried. Tell us the truth why you were late...all of it."

"Mom, its nothing. Zach and I were just talking then I needed to run to the restroom and he came with me. Before you ask we were not making out in there...the whole time.

"Then why was your makeup so terrible?" She was so interrogating me. I glared at Zach and he mouthed 'what do I know about make-up?'

"I may have been crying a little bit," I said

My mom looked at Zach and I added , "They were happy tears."

Joe stepped forward and said, "Did he get you pregnant?"

"NO NO NO NO NO AND NO! I'm not pregnant and we aren't having sex! Zach why don't we just tell them?"

"I've wanted to tell them for a while," he stated. I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead.

"You can tell Bex, Liz, and Mace to come out from hiding now, they're going to want to hear this from us." They all came out of the bathroom smiling.

"Y'all should really stop whispering in the same room as me," I said

"Well, you guys need to stop making out in our bedroom," she teased

That's when I heard my mom say, "Y'all were making out in her room?!"

"Okay, I'm changing the subject now. Zach and I are engaged!"

"Finally! I thought we were going to have to pry it out of you kiddo!"

I glanced at Zach who was chuckling, "What are you laughing at?"

"Gallagher Girl, you forget you live in a house of spies."

Joe chimed in, "Plus your fiancé here can't keep a secret, he told me yesterday."

I smacked Zach on the back of his head, then I regretted it because he lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder. I really didn't mind being in this position because I got a really good look at his butt (which is extremely sexy) and he was holding me. I flipped myself around so I was going piggy back style with my head resting on his shoulders, and I was content to just sit with him.

"So Mrs. Mor- I mean Mrs. Solomon I was wondering if I could make out with your daughter now."

"Zach," I gasped then flicked his forehead. He was smiling his devilish smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Miss. Morgan, who know your marrying a complete idiot, right?" I knew Joe was kidding so I played along.

"I know I could do so much better couldn't I? Well he begged and begged so I figure why not, he's got good hair." We all laughed, well everyone except Zach.

"Since y'all finally got her to talk, I think we are going to go on a picnic," Zach mentioned. My mom handed him a blanket and a basket which he took in one hand then he picked me up like a princess and carried me off.

From behind I heard Joe yell, "SHOW-OFF!" We both laughed until we cried.

...

Once outside Zach unrolled the blanket and set me down on it. The chef had packed our picnic so knowing me he packed a crème brule with a bunch of my other favorites. I was pretty sure Zach wasn't going to eat a bunch because he was going to spend all his time trying to kiss me. We were laying back on the blanket looking at the sky, correction I was looking at the sky and he was looking at me. I turned to face him and he smiled and said, "You know your beautiful, right?"

" Zach, you don't have to say that, just come here-" I pulled on his shirt collar and kissed him. Like always I gave him room to pull away, but like always he pushed into me. I wrapped my leg around him so he would come and stay close.

"Gallagher Girl. Play. Nice. They. Are. Watching." he said in-between kisses.

"I. Don't. Care." I breathed. He laughed then pulled me even closer.

I ended up falling asleep in his arms again knowing I couldn't be any happier.

...


	3. Dates and Missions

When I woke up I was curled up in a ball against Zach. When I started to stretch out I found he was already awake. He smiled at me then kissed my forehead. We were bathed in the suns warmth and I was with my fiancé, it couldn't get much better than this. He was the first to speak.

"Cam, I was thinking we should go to town and hang out, then later grab a bite to eat since we only had a late breakfast. What do you think, you up for some tourist action?" I yawned and looked at him, "How long have you been awake? Jeez, a girl wakes up and is bombarded with a ton of questions. Is this how its going to be when we get married because if so I might reconsider."

He knew I was joking so that's why he answered, "No way are you getting out of this wedding! I need someone who can sneak past her roommates to come and see me!" By this time we were both laughing.

"WAIT! (I let out a giggle) is _THE _Zachery Goode asking me out on a date?"

"Why yes I do believe I am. Only if that's okay wish you, I would never want to intrude on your personal spac-" By this time he was leaning in to kiss me. I let him lean in almost all the way then at the last second I pushed into him. He bit my lip, and when I moaned he sent his tongue into dance with mine. I was surprised at how fast that had escalated, then I heard someone clear their throat behind us. I quickly rolled off of Zach and we stood up.

Bex stood there with her arms crossed tapping her foot. I glanced at Zach and said to Bex, "He started it!"

"I don't care who started it, I caught you guys making out, again!"

"Exactly how long have you been standing there again?" was my response and I knew she wanted to laugh but wouldn't.

"Since about the time you guy started French kissing.

I started blushing and I knew it. Curse my boy sensitive emotions!

"What do the two of you not get about the phrase 'Get a room'? I knew she wasn't really mad and was just pulling our leg.

"Bex, I would stop giving Zach ideas about getting a room. I would like to wait till the honey moon, maybe later."

I saw Zach's jaw drop to the floor, "Your going to make me wait that long?!" Bex and I couldn't help ourselves we both burst out laughing.

Bex came and sat on the blanket with us and asked, "How much food did you two actually eat last night before you started making out?" I blushed and Zach's arm went around my waist and pulled me into his lap. She pulled out some grapes and started popping them in her mouth. "So if you go to town I'm coming with you because I would hate for a eight year old to have to learn about the birds and the bees because of some idiots."

"Again I wouldn't mind," Zach chimed in. I hit the back of his head and replied, "If you want anything till the wedding then I would be careful." I was kidding but he didn't know that for about the first five seconds, his face was priceless. At first a had a smirk on my face but then Bex and burst out laughing again.

…..

We were all getting ready for the trip to town, but apparently nothings changed because my roommates still take really long showers.

"Ya, I think I'll just go get ready at Zach's," I mentioned to them. Bex raised an eyebrow but didn't question me. I guess the whole engagement thing means its okay to shower at your fiancés place. They all stood there like they were afraid to let me go, but then they just decided to give me really scary advice and scare all the romance out of me.

"Cam, just remember two things; Secret passageways, and no babies." Bex looked so serious it scared me, and I think that's what she was going for.

"Cam if you lose your virginitybefore you get married I'm going to kill Zach," Macey stated.

Liz looked at me and said, "Just be yourself and make good choices." Then she smiled and gave me a hug.

"Well now that I'm officially scared I think I will be heading out." As I headed out I sang, "You got to love the room mates"

…

"Zach!" I yelled as I walked in. The shower was running so I added, "Zach, I'm here so come out with a towel on!"

I sat on his bed waiting and hoping he didn't take as long showers as Macey. In about five minutes he was back out, but he must have not heard me come in because me walked in with a towel around his neck and stark naked.

"Well, I knew you would see me sooner or later, I just never thought it would be sooner." We both started laughing hysterically. I couldn't help myself I looked him up and down, and when I realized he had seen me do it I blushed.

"Couldn't help yourself," he asked me, which made me blush even more. "What do you think, do I meet your standers?"

"I think that you should put clothes on before we do something stupid. Come on Zach, put some pants on. You should have heard the threats they put out before I came her. Mace threatened to kill you!"

"They wouldn't know unless you told them or you had a baby. Don't worry, Cammie come on."

"NOPE! You aren't getting anything." I threw him him boxers which he slipped on, then walked over to me and tried to kissed me.

"Zach, please play nice," and right as I said that his lips reached mine. Just like always we couldn't stop, but I didn't mind.

We ended rolling around and making out on his bed for like 20 minutes or until Bex walked in.

Considering the fact that I was in booty shorts and a sports bra, and he was only in boxers I knew she was going to assume the worst. I got off of him and put his clothes in the bathroom, then I pushed him in there and shut the door. I walked up to Bex who looked like she was going to kill someone and said to her, "Bex, we weren't going to do _it_. We just happen to be making out in very little clothing."

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! Please just save it for the honey moon. You may not even be ready then."

"Fine, but please, please, please, don't tell my mom," I pleaded.

"Too late, I already know, and Bex didn't tell me," my mother said as came out from behind the corner.

"You know, why don't we talk about this...never?" I said as I started to shut the door in their faces."Goodbye now, I'm going to go and try to recover from the fact that my mother just caught me making out with my fiancé," I said sarcastically.

Zach walked out of the bathroom fully clothed. I groaned and walked over to hug him. I leaned my head on his chest and he put his chin on my head whispering, "She's not mad. She's just upset your growing up so fast. A few years ago you were just learning how to sneak out to go see Jimmy. Now five years later you have almost been killed multiple times, you have been tortured, and your getting married to the man of your dreams" He said knowing I would smile.

"We can not keep getting caught making out…and I don't think that means we need better hiding places. Why don't we just tone it down a little," I said looking up at him.

"You know I would do anything for you, but this may be a little harder." I laughed at his comment and pulled away.

"I'm going to go get a shower, okay? NO PEEKING!" I said with a stern look on my face. We both laughed then he pushed me towards the door saying, "Go, I would hate to be late for our date."

Lets just say I really love Zach.

…

Once I was ready Macey, Bex, Liz, Mom, Joe, Zach, and I made our way down to town. We split up and went to do our own things. From getting a ice-cream sundaes to looking in a clothing store, we were all over the place. I guess you can say it was the first real date me and Zach had ever had. Its kinda weird but I guess we were always into making sure nobody dies instead of writing love notes.

"You having fun Gallagher Girl?"

"Very much, Mr. Zachery Goode," I said with a smile. A concerned look crossed his face and he pulled me into the ally over by the gazebo. I started to protest but then I saw Bex hiding in the shadows.

"Bex, what's wrong?"

"Cam do you have your phone on you? The director of the CIA just called and they need a good team for a mission ASAP," she said with a really worried look.

"Who's on the team?" I squeezed Zach's hand even harder.

Bex smiled her evil smile, "I think your going to love this. In the field will be you, Macey, me of course and there was one more person. Maybe your mom, no that wasn't it… oh wait I remember it was Zach," she started chuckling, "You should have seen your faces!"

"Ugh, Bex who else is on the team?!"

"You never let me finish," she glanced at Zach, "Grant will be in the field and Jonas will be with Liz working coms and such."

"I bet you love that," I said with a smile.

"I do as a matter of fact. You and your boyfriend get to see each other all the time and we don't."

"Wait Bex, you and Grant aren't even together, right?" The look on her face was a look of I've been caught. I don't think she tried to hard to hide it but as if on cue Zach looked down at his phone right before it went off.

"Speak of the devil, what do you know its your boyfriend. Should I let you answer it?"

"What is that Liz…okay I'll be over in a minute," she said as if someone were actually calling her, then she ran off completely avoiding the whole conversation. when Zach hung up with Grant he looked at me and asked me one question, "You ready?"

...


	4. The Mission: part 1

By the time we got back to the mansion everybody was already in my moms office. I hadn't really been on a mission since about a month before the wedding so I felt a little out of place.

On our way running up the stairs I said, "Goodness, a girl goes to one wedding and feels fat!" Zach just smiled at me as we ran into moms office. The phone was off the hook as I knew we were speaking to Agent Adams, the head of the CIA. Everyone calls him Phil though because of a undercover mission he went on a business man named Phil. He liked the name so much he decided to keep it. The thing that really surprised me though was that Agent Townsend was standing in the corner of the room and actually didn't act weird when Zach walked in. Zach quietly walked up to him and shook his dads hand.

"We're here, talk to me," I commanded as Zach walked back over to me.

"Agent Cameron, congratulations and I hope you ready for a big one. So big I'm actually allowing agents from different fields to go on the same mission. Never the less agents Goode, Baxter, McHenry, and a friend of Agent Goode I understand will all be accompanying you in the field on this mission. Agent Sutton and another one of Agent Goode's friends will stay back and work HQ. Objectives and locations will be given on the plane, Agents McHenry and Sutton already packed for everyone, so all you really have to do is walk outside right now and get in the limo. You have fifteen minutes to be outside. Go." Then he was gone.

…...

After I grabbed a few things that I thought I might need, I headed down to my moms office. Its ironic really, because I walked in on my mother and my old-teacher/step-dad/friend/father-figure making out with my mom on the couch. I looked at my mom and laughed, "Really, like just a few hours ago YOU were getting mad at me for making out with Zach."

"Well number one, we are both fully clothed, and two we are married!"

"Zach an I are engaged," I whined. "Really though, the reason I came in here was to say good-bye. I'm going to miss ya," I said with a smile then I added, "Don't have too much fun on your honey moon!" Then I was out the door. Zach met me in the hallway, I told him what I just saw and he chuckled knowing I was right. Once we were outside we stepped into the limo and noticed that Bex wasn't with us. Zach and I decided to go look for her and everyone else just looked through their suitcase to see what Macey and Liz packed for them.

Zach and I walked into the library then we heard a crash so being curious we walked down a hall that led to the kitchen. When I finally saw the end of the hallway I saw at the end was Bex and… Grant? They were making out and knocking things over in the process. I cleared my throat and when she turned around I stated, "Okay next time you catch me and Zach I'm going to remind you of this and by the way I do believe we have a plane to catch. Also Grant, next time your going to surprise your girlfriend make sure we aren't about to go on a mission!"

Bex looked at me and gave me the 'I'm sorry" look. I smirked and turned around hand in hand with Zach. All four of us walked back to the limo together, ready for a huge mission and the time of our lives.

…...

On the way to the airport we started to change into our clothes so we looked more like our covers. Conveniently Zach and I were husband and wife, Macey was my cousin, and Bex and Grant were also married. By the time we got to the airport we all looked perfect. Because of the mission, we were taking a private jet so we had the luxury of not having to catch a plane. When we arrived down on the platform Agent Phil met us there. We stepped on the plane and I put my small pack on the couch claiming it for my use then Bex came and sat on my couch!

"Beeeeexxxxxx, come on that's my couch!"

"Oh really? I thought Zach was just going to come over here and you two were going to weird everyone out with your kissing. You guys get the small bedroom in the back. Mace and I will be in the other bedroom and Grant will be on the couch," she said.

"I DONT WANT TO BE SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM AS-"

"Me," Zach asked as he came up behind me and pulled me to him. I turned to him with a smirk and said, "I don't want to be tempted or seduced any way by this guy!"

"Ya, well to bad Gallagher Girl, your stuck with me," he said as he kissed my neck. Bex just gaged as I pushed Zach off. Phil had handed me a file so I started to go over it. We were headed to Paris, France and were going to have to follow and track a suspected mole (in the CIA) then go to Cube because we suspected he was working for Cuba from his place in France. Some missals were pointed to the US from Cuba. This was going to be sooooo much fun!

I was in my room by myself in a sweatshirt and panties while I put my stuff away. When I found my pajama pants I wanted to wear I started to put them on then someone put their hand on my shoulder. Naturally, I flipped them and pinned them to the ground regardless of the fact that I was only wearing panties on my lower half. When I looked down I saw Zach.

"Zach, you should know better then to sneak up on me! How did you get in here without me hearing you, actually don't answer that." He just kept smiling at me though. "What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, you just look like you would rather kiss me right now…" Then he grabbed my wrists and pulled them down so I wasn't pinning him anymore, I way laying on top of him. He kissed me and it was quick and hard and when he started to pull away I decided to push into him. He smiled under my lips, and I just wrapped my arms around his head as he started to stand up. Once we were up he shifted his weight and lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved us over to the bed and laid me down then started kissing my neck.

"Zach, no. We can't. Not today, not now," I whispered into his ear. He looked at me with longing eyes then he pulled me close for one more quick hard kiss then let go. I smiled at him and said, "Thank you, and you I love you I just can't."

"Gallagher Girl, we have our whole life together, I can wait," he said with a smile then added under his breath, "I'm still going to try though." I hit him on the back of the head and he winced.

"Hey one of these days your going to hurt me and your going to feel bad," he said.

As I pulled my p.j. pants on I sighed and said, "Your such a baby, and incredibly incapable." then added under my breath hoping nobody would hear "Plus your extremely hot." Then I walked out the door.

"HEY! I heard that!"

Once we had unpacked I walked into the kitchen area. That's right, you read kitchen. Most people refer to this plane as 'The Bus' instead of just calling it a plane because of its huge space. It even had a down stairs lab and place for cars. When I got to the kitchen Bex was stirring a pot and Grant had his hands on her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey, you two do know we don't have to play our covers till we are on the ground right?" Bex just pushed me and said, "Says little miss sugar lips?" Then we all started laughed

The rest of the plane ride was a dozy and we tried to change our sleep patterns a little. It pretty much went the same way, Zach would try to seduce me I would get out of it, then I would catch Bex and Grant kissing and such. I would go have talks with Macey about Zach then go and fall asleep.

….

When we landed we went straight to the hotel. Their was a total of three rooms, Macey in one, Bex and Grant in another, and Zach and I in the last. We started to unpack then just decided to go to bed. I barley even kissed Zach before getting in bed.  
Right as I was falling asleep I realized this was the first time Zach and I slept in the same bed with knowledge from both people. I figured he deserved a little more so I rolled over and kissed him. I could tell he was surprised at first then he kissed me back. When I pulled back he asked, "What was that for because just for the record its really good encouragement."

"I'm your my fiancé plus this the first official time we are sleeping together so if your not going to get _it_ then I wanted to give you something." He just smiled at me and I ended up falling asleep in Zach's arms and with a smile on my face.


	5. The Mission: part 2

I woke up and heard the shower running. The spot were he had been sleeping the night before was still warm so I pulled myself into a ball and pulled the blankets tight around me. I would drift in and out of sleep for the next half hour. When Zach finally came out of the shower I turned to him with a content look on my face. He had a towel on this time as he came and gave me a good morning hug and kiss on my forehead.

"Hey Zach I need to go to Macey's so I'll be back in a few hours. Okay?"

"Don't take to long," he said as a devilish grin crossed his face.

"Gosh, is that all you think about?" I said as I walked out the door with all my stuff in tow. Right before I was going to shut the door he came and grabbed my butt. I gasped and that opened the perfect time to kiss me. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me to him. When he kissed me I figured hey why not, he's still not getting sex. When I pulled away breathless I said, "You're such a bad influence."

"Isn't that why you fell in love with me?" he asked. I shut the door and made my way to Macey's fifteen minutes late.

When I walked in with my all-access key Macey was in bed with only panties and a bra on. I would have been okay with that had Preston not been making out with her. I stood their with a shocked look on my face. Preston looked up and being the really hot nerd he is (sorry Zach!) he said, "Oh hi Cammie, I was umm just saying hi to Macey. "

"I can see that…"

"Did I tell you I became a field agent in the CIA? So now I can have a chance at taking your fiancé," he said as he pulled on his clothes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Macey try to go into the bathroom. I pointed a finger at her and said, "Hold it, get your clothes on and we get to have a little chat."

They both came and sat on the bed and I raised an eye brow, "Okay, number one since when are y'all together? Number two, Pres when did you become a CIA agent? Three, why the hell were you guys about to have sex?!"

Macey just looked at me and said, "Okay, number one we never broke up we just wanted to wait till he was official CIA. Number two he became official about two months ago, then was cleared to come on this mission since I didn't have a cover husband. Number three if Zach just got here after you hadn't seen him in seven months what would you do? You would have been worse. You can't be mad or anything."

"Well I guess that settles things, I'm going to go tell Bex," I said. As I shut the door I heard Preston say, "Now where were we?"

As I walked past my room to get to Bex's, Zach opened the door and pulled me in pinning me to a wall. "Don't bother," he said, "They're in there making love," he finished with a smile.

That's when I added, "Ya, so are Macey and Preston." He didn't seem surprised Preston was here at all.

"So does that mean you are going to let yourself fall in love with me again?" He asked not even trying to hide how much he wanted to do it.

"Zach, how bout' this? If we get done planning then we can set a little time apart for ourselves." I walked over to the wall that connected to Grant and Bex's room and knocked then yelled, "Just for the record, Zach and I are the engaged ones and we aren't having sex right now, we're being useful and PLANNING!" then I went over to Macey and Preston's wall and yelled the same thing. Zach just laughed. The plan WE came up with had me trailing the suspect through the city with Bex and Macey helping and a constant rotation. When we got to the location already set (sorry it is classified) we would all take him out. Zach, Preston, and Grant would be tracking us the whole time. The boys would interrogate him then a CIA team would come and get him then we would fly to Cuba. We would study his pattern for three days before his tailing and capture.

….

That night we all ordered room service from Macey's room because it was the biggest. Go figure. We video chatted Liz and Jonas as they ate their Chinese takeout and we ate out gourmet meals. Wow. That's when things got interesting because Liz asked, "So what did y'all do today?"

"Well," I started with a laugh, "Macey and Preston had sex. Bex and Grant did too, and Zach tried to seduce me. You?" I winked at Zach and he just sat there in shock with the rest of the table. Then we all started laughing

Liz just sat there blushing and I looked at Bex and Macey and all at once we said, "Liz… what did you do?"  
Then Liz's assistant poked her head into the video feed and said, "I caught these two making out in the video and audio room." Liz sat there blushing even more.

We got done eating at like nine-thirty then all headed back to our rooms after helping picking up. When we got back to the room Zach was pouting. "Zach, what's wrong?"

"It's not fair, even Jonas the most socially awkward person ever managed to kiss Liz today. Why can't we?"

"No Zach," I said turning to face him.

"Why not?"

"Because… Because I… I'm just… Because I'm scared!" I half yelled as I turned away from him. I couldn't face him not now. I stood there for a second just thinking.

His arms came and wrapped around me and I turned my head so I was looking at the ground. He kissed my hair lightly sending a shiver down my spine. He turned me around so our bodies were pushing together but I still looked down. He took his forefinger and lifted my chin so I was forced to look into his eyes. He looked like he was concerned or worried about me. His eyes were so soft and beautiful in that one moment that I tried to turn away but he held me there.

"Cam, why are you scared? I would NEVER in a million years hurt you. What's there to be afraid of?"

"I don't know…I guess… I guess I'm afraid of not being good enough for you," I said as I turned my head away in embarrassment.

"Is that really what your afraid of? That's what's been holding you back? You're the most perfect human being I have ever met, and you're mine. How could you not be 'good enough'?"

I looked up at him and he smiled then kissed me. It was light but then I pushed into him and pulled away quickly. I nodded at him and he asked, "Are you sure?". My answer was, "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." Then I stood on my tip toes to kiss him. He leaned down kissing me back as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He laid me down on the bed and started to pull of my clothes until I was only in a bra and Victoria Secret panties. I pulled on his white shirt until it was off and he was in his boxers. I bet you can guess what we did after that. If your not smart enough to know, I lost my virginity in Paris. I find it funny that they say your first time isn't that good, because that was the best thing I had ever done. Zach was gentle and nice and completely perfect. I fell asleep with his arms around me and our bodies crushed together.

….

I woke up still in Zach's arms and my body was still glowing from the after math of last night. He looked at me and said, "See, was that that scary? You were amazing and perfect," he boasted. I just blushed then he added jokily, "Have you done that before?"

I just laughed and said, "Really? We have been attached at the hip since junior year!"

We laid in bed for the rest of the morning cuddling and kissing sweetly.

"You know if one of the girls walked in they would kill you without a second thought," I said.

"Wait, so its okay a not engaged couple have sex but we can't?" he said then finished, "I couldn't care less what they think, I only care if I have you." I smiled as he said this then he kissed me.

"Zach would you mind closing your eyes? I need to take a shower…" I said naively. He put a hand over his eyes and I got up and ran to the shower.

Today was Monday, day one of observation so when I got out of the shower I had a towel on when walked out to change. Zach was reading a book and I went to change behind a changing area in the corner of the room. When I came out I had on jeans, a t-shirt with my favorite sweatshirt over it. I had sneakers on and my hair was down under a base-ball hat. I sat on our bed and applied a little make-up. When I did I started laughing. Zach just looked at me and asked, "What?"

"Oh, nothing I was just remembering the night you proposed and I was in the bathroom fixing my make up and YOU let me come out still looking like a wreck. Hahaha. Remind me to never let you tell me if my make up looks good or not." We both started laughing from the memory.

Once Zach was ready we headed down to the Lobby of the hotel to meet the others. We all walked out in pairs ready to start tracking a bad guy.

….


	6. The Mission: part 3

I guess im not that good of a spy because I thought I was acting normal but Bex pulled me away from Zach and asked, "So, how was it?" She seemed like she was about to jump out of her skin in excitement.

"How was what," I answered innocently.

"Oh don't lie to me Cameron Ann Goode. I know you lost your virginity last night. Now answer the question before I drag Zach over her and have him tell me. How was _it_?"

"Wow, ok. Can we not talk about this now?" the boys were sitting in the lobby going over their plan, so that was perfect timing when Macey came over and said, "Oh no, your telling us. We just let our best friend make love to her fiancé who she's not even legally married to yet. You are so telling us."

"Fine but just for the record y'all aren't even engaged to your boyfriends and Zach and I waited longer. Ummm, well he was gentle and went slowly and I guess just tried to keep me from being scared-"

"Wait, you were scared and not sure?!" Bex said starting to get angry.

"No No No, I was totally sure but weren't y'all scared on your first time?"

"Never mind, we are so not done with this conversation. Lucky you, the boys are about to be done."

….

The rest of the day was a blur. It was the most BORING day I've ever had. We just did surveillance the whole entire day. I took a bathroom brake and when I way on my way down the stairs I got pulled into a closet. Someone had a hand over my mouth and when I went to throw him he countered my weight perfectly. With in the next six seconds I was pinned to the ground. This time I didn't try to get up because I was staring at Zach.

"Zach I have to get back…" I was whining but we both knew I would rather stay with him.

"No you could stay here, with me," then he started to slid down so he was just laying on top of me.

"Zach please don't try and seduce me, you will probably win because of last night and I really have to get back. And so do you!"

"Gallagher Girl you should know better than to encourage me." he dipped his head down and kissing me started to take off my clothes. Thirty minutes later I was getting dressed again and fixing my hair. I glared at Zach and he just laughed, "Twice in less than twenty four hours, wow I wish I would have convinced you later."

"Joe was right, I'm marrying an idiot."

"Well thank you." other than that I though my day was pretty boring.

We finished the surveillance and went back to the hotel tired as heck. Bex, Macey, Grant, and Preston were planning on going out to dinner with Zach and I, but that evening we decided to just order room service. Everyone came to our room, and let's just say Bex never let's you forget how insane she is. She looked at us in the middle of our meal and with a devilish grin said, "How 'bout we play a good game of truth or dare?"

"Do we have a choice," I asked groaned jokingly.

"Nooooooo," she said with a mimicking tone. We got out a bottle to see who would go first, and as I spun it I prayed that it wouldn't land on Bex. Of course with my luck it did and I knew what was coming.

"Ok Cammie, this is going to be really entertaining for us. So what will it be, Truth or Dare?"

I was sitting in Zach's lap so I'm sure the reason he laughed was because of how tense I became.

"What the heck, Dare." I said with a slight trace of regret in my voice.

"Ok, you have to only wear your sports bra and spanks/booty shorts for the rest of the night." I just looked at her when she said this, "Your being really nice today."

"I figured since we already gave you a hard time about losing your virginity then I would let you slide," she knew that I knew that this was the part that was supposed to make me feel uncomfortable. It did so I just laughed and said, "There's the Bex I know and love."

I walked into the bathroom to change and heard some laughter as I shut the door. Wow my friends are insane. When I was done I walked back out feeling very exposed but very grateful that I had a good body. I went over and sat back down I'm Zach's lap. When did he whispered in my ear, "You know Gallagher Girl, your amazingly beautiful."

I turned around to faced him a little better and nudged our noses together. We were both smiling and I forgot for a second that there were others in the room. Then I heard Bex clear her throat and I knew the moment was over. The rest of the night was good, and we entertained each other. Bex and Grant made out, as did Macey and Preston. When I went to bed that night Zach's arms were around me and my life was perfectly bliss for a few hours.

(A/N IM NOT SO GREAT AT WRITING MISSIONS SO IM PROBS GOING TO FLY THROUGH IT. SPOILERALERT, THERES MAYBE A BABY COMING. PLEASE SEND ME BABY NAMES AND BOY OR GIRL VOTES)

The next two days were the same mission wise. Zach and I actually slept the whole night, and it was a normal mission night. We both knew what was coming in the morning, and personally I was stoked. Our plan was set and we were ready for some action.

"Gallagher Girl, its time for you to GET UP," Zach was whisper yelling in my ear. He should really know better because he was the one who used to sneak up on me at the Academy. I shot up into a sitting position almost breaking his nose in the process.

We got ready and were down stairs in thirty-three minutes. We met the rest of the group there, and may I say we were going to blend in great. Half an hour later the boys were in their position and the girls and I were trailing him. He was a terrible spy, he didn't even see us coming. We trailed him for about three hours then he finally arrived at one of the places we had decided on. We took him down with a few punches and a nicotine patch. After we interrogated the liar/traitor a CIA team came for him. That's were we made the mistake. Zach had left me and him in the room together to talk to the team. He was tied up but I got to close and got a blow to the stomach. I no, real spy like. Well he knew were to hit and I ended up throwing up. The team took him away and since he wasn't as guilty as we thought he was we had another week and a half left to spend in Paris. We all decided to have dinner that night and we were making jokes about all of mistakes and I brought up how I threw up.

"Good thing it was the punch that made you throw up," Grant said with a smile, "for a second I thought you could be pregnant."

I knew he was joking but I looked at Bex and Macey and I gave them the look every girl knows but is never taught.

(A/N SORRY I WANT TO WAIT A LITTLE FOR THE BABY, AND IF YALL DIDN'T LIKE THE MISSION IM CONSIDERING REDOING THIS CHAPTER SO R/R. IM STAYING UP LATE SO THAT'S WHY ITS SO SHORT, PLUS I HAVENT UPDATED RECENTLY. SORRY, AND DON'T FORGET TO SEND IN NAMES FOR THE POSSIBLE BABY.) :)


	7. Oh Crap!

(A/N WOW THOSE ARE ALL GREAT BABY NAMES. IF IT'S A BOY I KNOW THE NAME, BUT IM STILL SERCHING FOR A GIRLS NAME SO KEEP THEM COING. I STILL DON'T KNOW WHEN THE BABYS GOING TO COME OR IF IT'S A BOY OR GIRL, BUT THE BETTER THE NAMES THE FASTER HE/SHE WILL COME)

Thank god boys don't understand girl language. They thought we were laughing but really we were having a conversation.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN," Bex's laugh said, "is this possible?"

"Well you see, we have only done it a few times. Like less than five and we didn't think about it, and…" my laugh responded

Macey's laugh just said, "This is why we didn't want y'all having sex at all! We let our baby start to grow up and she gets pregnant!"

After the group was done laughing I punched Grant and let out a, "Heyyyyyy! That hurt!"

Later after dinner we played some more truth or dare and let me just say if Bex picks you, you better be careful. They left and went back to their room and I fell back on the bed. I started to fall asleep when Zach came and fell right next to me. I turned my head so I was looking at him, and he smirked at me.

"What?" I asked

"Oh I was just thinking that…"

"That what," I asked eagerly

His smirk got bigger and he said, "That your going to be an incredible hot pregnant woman." I could tell he was just setting me up. To be honest I was surprised he even realized the conversation the girls and I had had. Being the great spy I am I just said, "Pregnant! Since when did I become pregnant?"  
"Oh come on Gallagher Girl, I saw how you girls were having one of those creepy sisters/best friend silent talks without even looking at each other. By the way you are so teaching me how to do that with the boys."  
"Zach, I'm not pregnant-" That's when he rolled onto me and said, "So I can still do this?" he started kissing my neck and I responded with a groan and a, "Zach, I don't have any desire to BE pregnant so you should probably stop."

If you haven't guessed he didn't. He just tried to do me even more. I pulled his chin up and said, "I love you," then bringing back his catch line he had used on me I said, "Just so you know Blackthorn Boy, I'm going to kiss you now." I kissed him and that was supposed to be the end of it, but it wasn't.

In the middle of our little session Bex walked in.

"Hey, I forgot my-" she gave me a look, "wow, I have never none a couple that can have more sex in a week than you guys." she walked out the door and yelled, "BYE LOVEBIRDS"

….

The next day all the boys went to go do… wow, I have no clue what they do. Okay so they went and did boy stuff. Bex and Mace came over right after they left, and being good friends they brought a pregnancy test.

"Girls, if this is positive we are going to have an emergency wedding because I don't want to be fat on my big day." They laughed at my joke but it was forced.

"So Cam, you thought it was smart to have sex right after we realized you might be pregnant?" Bex was not happy so when she said that it was the question where you feel like an idiot.

"HE SEDUCED ME," I responded

With that I was sent to the bathroom to find out if I was a mother. After I was done we had to wait three minutes. I could have sworn it was three years, though. I looked down at it when I was done and smiled at the girls, "False alarm."

"Awww, I wanted to be a Godmother/Aunt," Macey sighed

"Wait three years and then maybe we will consider."

Bex just laughed, "Cam, you two have so much sex without protection you will get pregnant before that. And don't say that y'all will stop doing it because you wont. I know Zach and he will find a way."

….

The rest of the week was fun. Zach seduced me almost every night. He tried to do me on the plane on the way home, but that's when I drew the line. I was putting all my stuff back in my suit case and had it by the exit when my spy senses started to kick in. "Zach something's wrong"

"What's wrong?" Zach knows me and knows I have a good spy sense. That's when we heard the blow. I looked out the window and saw half of the wing was taken off. We were just bombed, and its impossible because this flight route doesn't exists , and neither does the plane. We started spinning out of control but I kept my composer and grabbed my parachute. The rest of the group did the same and I opened the hatch staying towards the wall. Zach took my hand and we jumped together. Everyone got out unscathed but worried. We landed in the air field and that god for Macey because she crashed the plane in the nearby lake before she jumped out of the plane. I looked at her with my hand up, "High-five."

Zach ran up behind me and grabbed me spinning me towards him.

"Gallagher Girl, are you okay. Did you get hurt?" he was freaking out so I just said kissed him. He seemed afraid to touch me for a second then he realized he was getting a free kiss and started making out with me. After I pulled away I said, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to sort this out tonight."

We all walked off towards the airport to get a car and drive home to The Gallagher Academy.

…..

If you haven't already guessed we didn't just let it go. We rented two cars knowing at some point before Cuba we would have to split up. We drove one to a secure location and left it there. Then we all drove in the extra car. Macey drove with Preston in the passenger seat. Bex and Grant were in the middle row and that left the very back row for Zach and I. I was gazing out the widow thinking of all the possible possibilities, and not a single one was good. What on earth were we going to do. Then I felt his whisper before I heard it.

"Listen, its going to be okay," Zach said as he pulled me back so my head was in his lap and I was looking up at him. I stared at him for about three seconds then I buried my face in his stomach and started sobbing silently. He just sat there stroking my hair and soothing me.

"How do you know," I whispered

"All I know is that as long as I'm with you everything's going to be okay." he pulled me so I was sitting in his lap and kissed me. Short and sweet but meaningful. I looked into his eyes and I could see that he would never let anything hurt me.

I put my hand on his cheek and whispered, "I'm so in love with you and will be till the end of time."

Then I kissed him and he kissed me back like all he wanted was this moment. His kisses moved to my ear then down my throat, the he went right back to my lips. He pulled me down so I was laying on top of him and he was laying on the row of seats. Zach always found a way to make me comfortable.

"Zach, we cant. There are others in the car, plus two of those people happen to be really pissed because you almost got me pregnant."

That didn't stop him. In fact it made him kiss me harder and more hungrily.

"So you did think you were pregnant. You know we could try. I would love a kid."

"Number one, I don't think this I the precise time. Number two just a few months ago you said you didn't want a kid."

"That's before we slept together, and at that point I had just found out who my father was," he defended. Then he kissed me and started pushing his hips towards me making me feel him, like a lot. I let out a slight groan and heard Bex say, "Pleeeeease not in the car. Wait till he comes and sneaks in our room tonight and you guys go down into a secret passage way."

I rolled off of Zach and fixed my hair.

"Thanks Bex," I said with sarcasm in my voice

"Hey, he was gonna do you in the car. I'm pretty sure that would weird us all out." I decided in that moment 'Hey, we are mature adults. We can do crazy things'.

I sighed and said, "Oh, it would weird you out?" Then I turned to Zach and started kissing him. He smirked and under my lips said, "Real mature"

We got really into it making sure to creep them out. Ten minutes later we pulled apart because we were pulling up to the front doors of the academy.

"Just for the record Gallagher Girl, I totally enjoyed that." The we got out of the car and walked inside with the other couples. We all went straight to my mothers office.

"Kiddo, your back!" We all sat on her couch and chairs while she sat in Joes lap.

"How was it?" She was so incredibly eager

"Fun," then I looked at Zach who just smirked.

"Rach, I figured you should know these two have been making out a lot lately. So I would advise making sure these two sleep in different rooms," she was messing with me but I still added, "Look who's talking."

We all laughed but my mom looked like she wanted to strangle Zach and my cheeks became inflamed.

"So should we be prepared to become grandparents?" she asked

"Will someone please explain to me why we are all so obsessed with my sex life?" I exclaimed

Then Joe added, "So y'all did have sex."

I turned to Zach and he sat there trying not to laugh. I smacked the back of his head and he winced.

"What's wrong with them knowing Gallagher Girl? They can't do anything about it."

I thought about his words and added, "Zach have you met these women? If you were to get me pregnant by accident they would kill you." He seemed to consider and looked at the women in the room and added, "They won't do anything, BECAUSE they know I'm in love with you."

They had all started their own conversation so I took this chance and nudged my nose to his then we kissed.

"Is your little moment done now, I would really like to keep my dinner down," Bex asked

I sighed and moved off his lap, but held strong to his hand.

"Kiddo, how 'bout we debrief you in the morning. All of you need to go to bed."

"Kay, see ya in the morning."

…...

We all walked up the stairs and the boys kissed us good bye. As we opened the door they decided to stay. Liz was here… with Jonas, in bed… naked.

"Liz!" Macey yelled. Liz pulled off of Jonas and bushed.

"Hey guys, ummm… I thought you weren't supposed to be home till tomorrow."

They both started pulling on their clothes and Liz never stopped blushing.

Bex got mad and pulled on her 'My name is Bex for a reason' face and looked at Jonas and said, "Jonas, you better leave now. Before I get mad and kill you."

With that he was out of the room. Preston followed him, but Zach stayed faithfully at my side. I turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek and my 'I got it from here face'. He left with a longing look and I knew I would see him later tonight.

"Liz, you have a lot of explaining to do."

….

That night after we were told the whole story I think we were a little more okay with the situation.

"Well the fact that he asked makes it a little better," I stated then added, "I'm going to bed." After I changed brushed my teeth and washed my face I got under my covers. All I could think about was Zach and how much I missed sleeping in the same bed. After about an hour of laying there wishing I was with him I fell asleep. I woke up at three in the morning to see Bex and Grant making out. I rolled over so I was facing the window and when I saw Zach sitting on the edge of my bed I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Come on Gallagher Girl. Lets go do something stupid." I smiled as he said this and as I walked out of the room I said to Bex, "Ya, and you guys get mad at me and Zach. I'll be back later, Zach and I are going to… take a walk."

He pulled me out of the hallway and to the back staircase. He pinned me against the wall and started kissing me. When me finally pulled away he whispered, "Hi."

I kissed him the whispered back, "Hi."

My legs were rapped around his waist and my arms around his neck messing with his hair and we kissed. We made it down to the library where I opened out secret passageway. Once inside we had the type of sex that's romantic and sweet and beautiful. When we were done we just layer there in each others embrace.

….

The next few days were fun. We had started planning the wedding and Zach would sneak up on me all the time with a kiss. It was late one night and I actually planned to spend it with the whole gang. We were all excited and ready to relax. We ate a awesome dinner, and right after wanted to play truth or dare. I needed to go to the bathroom so they started without me. When I was in there I noticed I still had a box of pregnancy tests. Just out of curiosity I decided to take it. I peed on the stick and three minutes later sat there in shock.

"Oh my holy crap!" I whispered. I face palmed myself then once I had pulled myself together washed my hands and walked out. My hand was behind my back so no one could see the test.

"Zach, we need to talk," I said as I pulled my hand out from behind my back then added, "I think you got your wish of becoming a father."


	8. Bye-Bye Baby

Zach just looked at me, then he stood up off the bed and walked to me and knelt on his knees so he was eye level with my stomach. Putting one hand on each side of my stomach he said, "There's a baby growing in here?"

"Ya, there kind of is," I answered with just as amazement in my voice. When I looked down at him I couldn't read his emotion so instead I looked up at my friends. Macey seemed proud, and Liz looked over joyed. Bex was a little different. She looked like she wanted to snap Zach's neck, but when she saw the tears in my eyes she smiled at me and gave me a slight nod. When I looked down at Zach hoping he was okay with the situation I saw he was crying as he said, "There's going to be a mini me running around."

"Ummm, I'm not sure I can handle that," I said with a slight laugh. Zach placed a soft kiss on my stomach then stood up and said, "What are we going to tell Rachel?"

I didn't want to worry right now so I just kissed him. It wasn't necessarily short, but it was sweeter. The type of kiss that teenagers have. Oh wait, we are both still teenagers. Ha, well we are very evolved then.

As I stood there kissing him I heard Bex say, "Normally that's our signal to leave, but this is our room so if y'all want to take that to Zach's room…"

"No its fine Bex," I said as I pulled away, "we should finish our game."

I heard Zach groan so I smacked his stomach with the back of my hand. We all sat back down, Bex in Grants lap, Liz leaning her head on Jonas, Macey leaning back on Preston, and I was curled in a ball snuggled up right next to Zach. Bex being Bex looked at Macey and asked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, are you a virgin? If not, when and who."

Macey stayed strong, looked up at Preston and said, "No, I'm not. On the mission with this guy was my first."

The game was fun, and they really didn't give any mercy to me just because of my pregnancy. Not that I minded being forced to make out with Zach. The whole time Zach had a hand resting on my lower abdomen right where our baby was. We played a little while longer then I smiled and said, "Y'all should go boys. The girls and I need our sleep, plus Zach and I have to go deliver some news."

Bex just looked at me and said, "Oh no, I'm pretty sure all of want to be there when they find out. Knowing you though this is probably the one thing that you want to do with only Zach. Fine go, but only this one time and be quick."

….

When we got down to my mothers office I was riding on Zach's back and we knocked not wanting to walk in on anything.

"Come in!"

"Hey mom, hey Joe."

"'Kiddo, Zach what's up?"

I grasped Zach's hand and sat down as I said, "I think I'm pregnant."

"Wait, were you two using pro-" She didn't get to finish though because I held up the test.

"Wow, umm, so that means I'm old? Crap Cammie, now I'm considered old!"

"Hey its Zach's fault, he seduced me," I defended.

"Wow Joe, we are going to be grandparents"

"Wow, umm, so that means I'm old? Crap Cammie, now I'm considered old!"

"Hey its Zach's fault, he seduced me," I defended.

"Wow Joe, we are going to be grandparents"

I smiled at Zach and said, "Yes, and I get the great joy of having a mini Zach around. You should know though, I'm not going to look pregnant in any way shape of form during my wedding. So we have like three months till our wedding, yay us."

We talked a while longer then Zach walked me up to my room. Tonight I was going to sleep in my own bed without a boy or any distractions. He kissed me slightly on the cheek then walked off. That night I dreamed of all the things I would do with my baby. We would play in the park together and make big ice cream sundaes. Zach and I would be great parents.

….

-TWO WEEKS LATER-

The past two weeks had gone by in a flash. We had been busy planning weddings, honey moons, and baby showers. I started spending most of my time at Zach room considering we were having a baby together. We started thinking of names and we came up with a boy and girl name. If it was a boy it would be Eli Matthew Goode. If it was a Girl it would be Reilly Elisabeth Goode, but everyone would call her Reilly Beth. They were classical and childish at the same time.

(A/N THOSE ARE THE NAMES I CHOSE. THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO SUBMITTED ONE!)

That night I was dreaming of the child I would have. In just a few more weeks we would find out if it was Eli or Reilly Beth. All of the sudden I felt a sharp pain where the baby was. I woke up immediately and looked down. My heart stopped for a second because there was blood all over the sheets. I started hyperventilating and woke Zach quickly, "Zach-wake-up-I'm bl-eeding."

He heard the urgency in my voice and saw what I saw. He picked me up without and explanation and started sprinting down to the hospital. On the way there we pasted Grants door and he busted it open and yelled, "GRANT! GET THE GIRLS AND RACHEL! SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH CAMMIE!" It barely took two seconds then he sprinted even faster. When we reached the hospital wing I was checked out and had to wait on the tests. Sometime when I took them the girls had been filled in and were waiting with Zach. Finally the girls, mom, Joe, Grant, Preston, and Zach all came in with a doctor. Zach stood beside me as Dr. Wolf said, "Hello Cammie, very nice to see you again. Umm, its never very easy to say this, but I'm very sorry. I'm afraid that you had a miscarriage. The baby wasn't able to live. We tried in every way we could, but I'm very sorry."  
Tears were in my eyes and as she finished I couldn't hold them back any longer. They started spilling out and Zach just rapped me in his embrace. I felt something wet on my head and realized he was crying too. What did I do wrong.

Dr. Wolf continued, "You two can try again in a few months. I'm sorry, and I wish y'all the best of luck." then she left and so did everyone else. I just laid there with Zach holding my stomach whispering, "My poor little Eli. My poor little Reilly Beth. My poor poor baby

**(A/N SORRY ITS SHORT. ITS MEANINGFUL THOUGH, AND DONT WORRY THEY WILL END UP WITH A LITTLE ELI OR REILLY BETH! PLEASE R&R)**


	9. Note From Me!

**WOW, IM SO SORRY. I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT THE SCHOOL WASNT REBUILT BY THE WEDDING! I CANT REWRITE ALL MY CHAPTERS, SO IM JUST GOING TO GO WITH IT. THANKS FOR REMINDING ME! **


	10. Hard Missions and Secrets w No Answers

-ONE WEEK LATER-

It had been a week since… well you know. I was still recovering and Zach had been at my side the whole time. When I say that I mean he had to sleep within eight feet of me and waited outside the bathroom every time I took a shower or went to the bathroom. I wasn't complaining at all, but I knew he was hurting just as much as me.

I woke up in Zach's arms and he was just watching me with a concerned look on his face. He looked deeply into my eyes and said, "You were talking about the baby in your sleep. Cam, I know you say your okay, but it's okay to not be."

I looked into his eyes as tears entered mine, "I am sad, and afraid. We lost our baby and I'm afraid that I'm going to fail again."

"Oh Cam. Babe, this just wasn't the right time. We are going to be okay."

"Zach THIS is why I was afraid to have sex in the first place. Remember, I was afraid I wasn't going to be good enough? Look what has happened, I wasn't good enough."

At this point the tears were a river down my face. His eyes softened and he took hold of my hand and said, "Look if you want we can try again. Do you see our hands?" I just nodded as he said, "As long as my hand can touch yours I will forever be happy. Yes, I would love a Eli or Reilly Beth, but I don't need them. All I need is you, forever and always."

I whispered a small, "I love you" before kissing him. When I pushed into him he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer. He tried prying my mouth open, and finally I gave up and let him in. He won the battle for dominance and rolled on top of me. He started to kiss his way down to my neck and I groaned as I said, "Zach, they're going to find us."

He either was to lost in thought or didn't care because he just kept kissing me. I decided to let him go ahead and anyone with a problem could deal with it. Well I never thought that person would be my mother. Ya, my mom caught me about to have sex. This officially takes the spot for most awkward moment in my life. Did I forget to mention she wasn't alone. Joe was with her.

"Okay," she said as she cleared her throat, " wow. I can see y'all really miss that baby. Zach sweetheart did you forget there's a meeting that you guys are supposed to go to. An did you also forget it takes place in this room in three minutes?"

I glared at Zach and he quoted Liz with a "Oopsy daisy!"

I glanced at Zach and he just smirked back. "Ya, sorry mom. Let me just get ready and everyone can come in in like five."  
She just smiled at me then said, "Five minutes and then you better be ready. I don't want to walk in on you two doing it again. Got it?" she just turned and left and Joe glared at Zach before he shut the door.

Zach waited five seconds and rolled back on to me. He smiled his devilish smile and said, "They gave us five minutes. We could make that work."

I pushed him off of me with a small groan and moved to get dressed. He wasn't going to let me do that so he grabbed my hips and pulled me back down.

"Zach," I whined. He kissed my neck and made his way up to my mouth.

"Zach, we now have three minutes to get ready. Do you know what would happen if they caught us?" He stopped kissing me then looked into my eyes.

"Fine, but you owe me later," he stated.

...

Five minutes later I thought I heard something outside my door so I oped it. Big mistake, Bex and Grant were pushed up against a wall and making out like I never seen anyone do before.

"How come I'm always the one to catch you?"

Bex pulled away and lowered herself as she glared at me and said, "I catch you and Zach all the time. Matter-of-fact, I caught you in a thong and Victoria Secret bra!"

"First of all, Zach and I have been together since forever, and we are engaged, plus I was carrying his child," I said.

"Fine, you win. Just so you know, I was never caught by my mom and father figure."

Bex and Grant moved into the room and I just stood there in shock at how fast news travels. Zach came up to me and slipped his arms around his waist. Then whispered in my ear, "Just so you know Gallagher Girl, you owe me tonight."

I shivered and my muscles tightened. He knew that he was making me antsy right now and I guess that's why he said it. Bex went and sat on her bed with Grant and it turned into a make out session in like two minutes. Zach glanced over and said, "Loves in the air, we could try again you know."

"I think we should wait on the kids part of the situation. We can still be in honey moon stage, but maybe would should use protection."

Zach seemed surprised to hear me say this then he smirked and pulled my waist towards him.

"I could use protection, or do you want to?"

I laughed and hit his head, but as I did so he reached down and kissed me. I kissed back and he pulled me closer. Then he grabbed under my thigh making me groan and lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist then stopped.

"Zachy, control yourself." I said. Zach looked at me with a plea then went and sat on Bex's bed. He pulled Grant off of Bex and said, "If I can't neither can you."

Grant laughed but got off of Bex. It was prefect timing because right as they straightened themselves out the rest of the gang walked in. Macey and Preston, Liz and Jonas, and Joe and mom. Joe glared at Zach and said to him, "Me and you are going to talk later. Let me just make this clear, you will be pleading for mercy."

Everyone laughed but Zach and Joe, then my mom announced, "Okay everyone, its time for Cuba. Today, Sunday you should pack or a least start, because you leave on Friday. Let me just tell you, Cuba wants these missals. Y'all need to diffuse them and take them. I know its hard, but you should be able to do it."

I just thought to myself, wow we have a broken heart and a hard mission. Zach hugged me and I knew he knew I was still sad. My mother walked out, but on her way out she motioned for me to come with her. Zach and I started to get up, but then she gave me a look and Zach stayed. We walked all the way down to her (soundproof) office and she sat down on the couch.

"Have you told him yet?" she asked.

"No, and I don't want to. don't worry I will, I just don't want to at all."

"Cameron Ann Morgan! What the heck are you doing?! He deserves to know. Besides if you don't tell him, he's gonna figure out on his own. if he does, guess who will be coming home early?"

"Mom, I have my reason. Besides I'm safe, the girls know and they know to look out for me," I defended.

"Fine, as long as you tell him."

"He doesn't know yet, but he will."

I walked out of my moms office and leaned against the hallway wall. Zach came out of the blue and picked me up carrying me like a princess.

"So Gallagher Girl, what do I not know?"

I turned around and saw my mother and friends with a smirk on there faces.

"If I tell you, do you promise to let me go on the mission and to not be mad?"

"I promise," he said while holding his hand up like a boy scout.

I just sighed and cursed my friends as I said, "Well..."

**(DO YALL GUYS LIKE? I KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN AND I THNK SOMEOF YALL WILL LIKE IT! SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOKS SO LONG! I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I PROMISE WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES YOU WILL LOVE IT! PLEASE R/R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINKS GONNA HAPPEN B/C IF ITS GOOD ENOUGH I MIGHT CHANGE THE NEXT CHAPTER!)**


	11. Will He Know?

I surprised Zach and jumped out of his arms. I sprinted off down the hallway and could hear his footsteps behind me. Zach was bigger and faster but I was The Chameleon. I found one of my favorite secret passage ways, but when I stepped inside I got a weird feeling. I started to walk down the hallway to a door that lead to my room. When I started to open it I was pulled inside and quickly attacked. I tried to fight back but there was four of them, and they knew what to do. I was eventually strapped to a chair, and when I saw my attackers I laughed.  
"Kiddo, did you really think you could get away with lying to me?" my mom said then continued, "I know that you didn't tell the girls or Zach, and I know that they really want to know. I'm going to force you to tell the girls and they will help with Zach."

I just glared at Bex and Macey who had a satisfied look on their faces. When I looked at Liz she just said, "I'm pretty sure I already know. You should tell them."

"Okay, fine. Y'all win. I faked the miscarriage, and I'm still pregnant. I was actually bleeding that night which was really convenient because I didn't want to fake bleed, but I had the doctor lie to all of you. I'm sorry, I just REALLY want to finish this mission."

Bex and Macey just looked at each other and said, "You know Cam, for a spy you suck at hiding things. So when do we tell Zach? We could do it in a super cute way, or we could just tell him when he runs un here in 37 seconds."

"We don't, now I got to go lie to the love of my life."

I walked out of the room to see Zach standing there at the end of the hall waiting for me. I glanced over at some loud students then when I turned back Zach was running full speed at me. I didn't have time to react so when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder I just tried to keep my composer. He started running back to his room and kept his hand on my upper thigh knowing I was full of butterflies. He entered his room and threw me on the bed as he shut the door and turned on the soundproof walls. He then came and pinned me to the bed and straddled my waist.

"So Gallagher Girl, are you going to tell me or am I going to have to torture you?"

"I don't know Blackthorn Boy, depends on your methods of torture," I giggled at the end

He smirked at me and said, "Why don't I just show you?" Then he lowered his head to my neck and started kissing. Every now and then he would let his tongue slip out and then he would nip at my skin. I tried to hold back my moans but he was able to get a few out of me. I frowned and said, "Zach, please this isn't fair…not fair."

Apparently that only encouraged him and he started to make his kissed travel south. He pulled on my shirt and revealed a little area on my breast right where my bra didn't cover. He started to give me a hickey and I finally gave up.

"Fine, you win. You totally broke rules, but you win."

"Don't I always?" Then he got off of me and said, "Spill!"

"You wont be mad? Okay, you know the night I had a miscarriage? Well yes I really was bleeding, but I didn't have a miscarriage. I had the doctors lie to you and everyone, then I faked being sad. I don't want to stop my life for a baby you don't want. I know you say you do love it, but really its going to hold you back," I said with a sigh and looked at the ground.

Zach took two fingers and lifted my chin so I had to look at him and said, "Cam you are the number ONE thing I love and this baby will be a super close number TWO. I love both of you so much and you would never hold me back. We are going to have a Reilly Beth or Eli running around!"

At this point I was crying out of joy and then I looked at Zach and kissed him. When I pulled back I smiled then whispered, "I won't ever love anything more than you. You are my hero."

This time Zach kissed me and quickly it turned into a make out session. We rolled back onto the bed and he moved so that I was on top. Then I remembered that the girls would be looking for me, and I pulled away from Zach.

"We have to stop. You are already on bad terms with Solomon and I don't think the baby thing will be any better for you."

Zach just laughed and got out from under me. He stole one kiss before going and getting ready.

…

When we were done getting ready I started to make our way down to the Grand Hall. Zach touched my stomach every now and then still a little freaked out that a human was inside me. When we walked into the grand hall I freaked. Apparently news travels fast because there was banners saying "Happy Engagement!" and "Congrats on the Baby!"

I glared over at my mom who just laughed then pointed to Macey.

We partied all night, and opened presents. I got so many baby gifts, then Macey Bex and Liz handed me a card. When I opened it I saw a Victoria Secret gift card and a room key. I looked at my mom and they all said, "We know your not a virgin, plus its all for the honey moon. Besides it's not like Zach minds."

I blushed and then felt Zach come up behind me and he whispered, "Speaking of which, you still owe me."

I glared at Bex and said, "Thanks…now he was reminded. Yay."

"Reminded of what? You guys should be sleeping in different rooms and Cameron shouldn't be pregnant," I heard Joe say from behind me. Then he took the Victoria Secret gift card and room key and said, "You wont be needing these."

I just shook my head and snatched them back as I said, "Zach and I are engaged, I'm carrying his child, and your with my mother. That's right, I pulled the 'you married my mother' card. You are way over protective," but I smiled at him never the less.

…

That night I stayed at Zach's and we didn't have sex or make out for more than five minutes or anything. I fell asleep while in his arms and watching my all time favorite show, Pretty Little Liars. A marathon was on so we watched like half a season. I dreamt about Zach's and my children and our life together. Tomorrow was the ultrasound that would tell us what we were having. I was ready, and excited.

…

I woke up in Zach's arms. We didn't waste anytime and got ready in three minutes flat. He carried me piggy-back style down to the hospital wing and we had the ultrasound taken.

"So would like to know the sex of your baby, or should I say babies?" the doctor said.

I gasped and looked at Zach as tears entered my eyes.

"Zach, we are having not one miracle but two!" I practically screamed then added, "Yes please tell us!"

"Well, it looks like you are having two girls!"

Zach just smiled and said, "I think I'm going to have to get Solomon to teach me how to be an over protective dad."

I just started laughing and crying at the same time then said, "Reilly Elizabeth will be called Reilly Beth, and the second one can be called Alexis Jayne but we can call her Lexi Jayne."

Zach smiled at me with tears in his eyes and said, "My three beautiful girls, my three little spies."

(I KNOW I PROMISED A LONG CHAPTER, BUT IT'S VERY MEANINGFUL, PLUS IM SICK AND TIRED. HOPE YALL LIKE THE NAMES. JUST A FUN FACT REILLY AND LEXI ARE SOME OF MY BEST FRIENDS. MY OTHER LIFE LONG FRIENDS HAVE THE MIDDLE NAMES JAYNE AND ELIZABETH (WE ALSO ONLY USE THE BETH PART.) ALSO MY MIDDLE NAMES GRACE, SO YES ALL THE NAMES HAVE A MEANING! PLEASE PLEASE R/R!)


	12. One Baby, Two Baby, Three Baby!

That night Zach and I laid in bed just enjoying each others company. I had my arms around him with my head leaning on his chest as he leaned up against the head board of the bed. When I looked up at him, he seemed the happiest I had ever seen.

"I love you Blackthorn Boy," I said with a smirk that only he could teach me.

"I love you more than anything and will through good times and bad forever more."

When he said this I couldn't help but get tears in my eyes so I pushed my head into his stomach and said, "Do you love me enough to let me go on the mission?" I said surprising him at the change in topic. I knew that he was against it, but did he really think he could stop me?

"Cameron Anne Goode, we both know that you are in no shape to go save the world."

"But Zachy! I'm going and I'm going to do with this baby," I said in my most whiny voice.

"_These babies _are what _WE_ need to take care of. Reilly Beth and Lexi Jayne are our responsibilities. If I lost you I would loose all three of you. Then I would die, you are my existence."  
At this I started crying then through the tears said, "I'm still going, but I'll be extra careful."

He started kissing the base of my neck and gently sucking my skin. "What makes you think you can make that call. We could always make a deal. Or I could tie you up in a concrete bunker under water in the pacific ocean, unconscious," he said as his kisses moved up to my ear then made their way down my cheek bone. He stopped moving locations when he was right out of reach of my lips.

"Zach… why cant you ever play by the rules," I whined then let out a slight moan on accident. Zach just smirked and quickly moved to my lips. He was kissing me passionately and then he slowly let his tongue slid on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. When I let him in he explored my mouth and rotated so that I was under him. His hands were roaming my body making my heart rate increase.

"Zach. I'm. Tired. Of waiting. Lets. Elope." I said when ever I could.

His hands were wrapped around my body and mine were in his hair. When he pulled back he said, "Are you sure?"

I could see the excitement in his eyes and I replied, "If they want a huge wedding we can do that later. I want you to be mine. Now."

Zach just grinned and leaned in to kiss me again. "Lets do it…"

When he said that I pulled him into a hug and held him there.

…

That night I met Zach down in the Grand Hall. We drove out of Gallagher and to the nearest chapel. Before I knew it I was starring into Zach's eyes saying the two words I had been waiting to say. "I do" and when he responded without hesitation with a "I do" he kissed me and we walked out as a married couple. As we walked through town hand in hand I looked at him and said, "Now that its official, I want to say my real vows." He looked curious so I grabbed both of his hands and turned so we were facing each other and said, "Zach, when we first met you saw me when no one else could. You had a smirk and protective walls up around you. Yet somehow you were the one to go for me. The first time we kissed, there was no way to explain it. It was the best thing I ever experienced, not because of the kiss but because of who kissed me. Over time you showed up at weird times in my life and managed to save me. I could tell both of us were letting down our walls. You cared for me and wanted to protect me more than anyone. You are the reason I'm alive, literally, you are my second half and you make me feel safe. I never was sure I wanted to fall in love because of my father, but with you there's no question and no amount of time will ever be enough to satisfy my need for you. You have loved me through the fire and the rain, and I will always love you no matter what happens in our lives, forever and always."

I was starring deeply into his eyes and didn't expect an answer but got one anyway. "Cameron, Cammie, Cam, My Gallagher Girl, you're a legend and a perfect beauty. You do what ever you can for others and don't expect anything in return. When I pushed you away because of my horrible past, you saw through it and pushed your way into my heart. If anything ever where to happen to you, Joe wouldn't have to hurt me, because I would die along side you. Where you go I go, who you trust I trust, what you desire, I make my mission to get. I have never met anyone more talented than you. Although I'm Mr. Wonderful," he paused for a dramatic affect then continued, "its hard to beat you at anything and out do you. Everyone naturally loves you and I know I did nothing to deserve you. Why you chose me when you could have anyone you wanted, I have no clue. Over our last runaway I realized how mature you have gotten, and I know that no matter what happen I will ALWAYS stand by you and protect you. I will love you to the end of time, and forever more. Forever and always."

At this point I had tears running down my cheeks and Zach took one hand and wiped them away. Then a second later I realized the his hand had moved to my stomach where a small bump had started to form. I brought both of my hand to his face and looked into his eyes as I kissed him. Three minutes into it I started to pull away and I looked at him. When I was about to say something I felt a small thump, and not just any thump, it came from inside me.

My face must have showed shock because Zach wore his 'I'm Zach and I'm super over protective and will kill you should you hurt the ones I love' face combined with his 'gentle worrier' face as he said, "What?"  
I grabbed one of his hands from my neck and brought it down to my stomach where the last thump had been. A few seconds later I felt it again and I saw his face start to glow. He fell to his knees and brought my shirt off barley so it only revealed my baby bump. He looked at it with awe and kissed it. When he did I felt something move inside of me towards where he was. They are going to be great spies, because even when they are in my womb they sense other people.

"One of them is defiantly a daddy's girl," I said with a smile

…

Zach and I strolled back to Gallagher and snuck in. When he was dropping me off at my room he started to leave knowing if he woke my roommates at 3 o'clock in the morning they would kill him. As he hugged me good bye and started to walk away I grabbed his wrist. He knew then gesture and walked into the room with me. I grabbed pj's and walked into the bathroom to change. When I came back out Zach was in his boxers with no shirt taking off his socks on my bed. I walked over quietly and kissed his forehead. Right as I pulled away I heard from the corner, "We are letting him sleep in here, mostly to make sure you guys don't have sex, but still try and keep the PDA to a minimum," I heard Bex say then Macey added, "Just so you know your mom and Joe already now you two left, so stop planning."

My eyes widened in shock when I heard them then widened even more when I heard Liz say, "Congratulations, by the way I wanted to be there."

Zach was giggling as I got under the covers with him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing. Its just that you forget not only do you have some of the best spies as parents, but your roommates are the next best spies in training. Plus you live in a mansion full of spies…"

I just turned to my friends and said, "He told you didn't he?"

I glared at Zach as I got 'yep' and 'uh-hu' as my answers. Then Bex added, "Your husband here cant keep a secret."

I went to smack his arm but he caught my hand and rolled on top of me making me breathless. Then he quickly got off when Macey said, "Yes you may be married, but that doesn't mean I wont rip your man-part off if you do her in here."

My internal clock range 3:30 and I sighed as I said, "Okay, goodnight girls, love you." when I didn't say anything to Zach he started giving me a hickey until I said, "Good night Mr. Goode! Don't worry, I love you too."

He stopped with a smirk and pulled me closer to him. Right as my eyes closed they shot back open as I screamed, "OH MY GOSH! I just realized that I'm married and my name is Cameron Goode!"  
Everyone laughed and Zach kissed the back of my neck as he said, "Forever and always."  
.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….… .….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….… .….…

When I woke up the next morning my head was in Zach's legs as he sat Indian style. When I looked up he had a cup of coffee and a news paper in his hands.

"How's my gorgeous husband this morning."

"Feeling less gorgeous in comparison now that your awake," he said with a fake pout.

"Shut up!" I joked as he set his coffee down. I looked down at my stomach as he put his hand there and said, "We cant use bad language in front of the girls," he fake scolded

"Reilly, Lexi your fathers an idiot."

Zach must have decided that to get me to shut up you kiss me. One innocent kiss turned into a 20 minute make out session. Then I heard a faint tap at the door and knew who it was. I quickly pulled off of Zach and straightened myself out.

"Cam, Joe and I need to talk to you and Zach. Let me just break the ice and say we know you snuck out last night, what we want to know is what did you do?"

I looked at my mom then at Zach then at Joe then back at Zach and Joe groaned as he said, "If you had an abortion, I may just kill Zachery for letting it happen."

Zach just laughed and pulled me closer and said, "No, all four of us are still here. The four Goode's."  
They both looked relieved then a look of shock entered my mothers face as she said, "You do realize that everyone's going to make you have an even bigger wedding since you eloped first.

"Ya I figured, or I could just ruin it all and get pregnant right after I have the twins."

"NO! You two are going to start using protection. Also since y'all seem to be so familiar with the topic you get to explain the birds and the bees to the 7th graders. That includes all four Goode's."  
"What! Mother, that's not fair! Besides I'm going on a mission!"

"Fine but you will get in trouble for eloping, both of you."  
she left the room with a very flustered looking Joe and both Zach and I laughed. Then I remembered and said, "Zach! We need to go to the hospital wing, I totally forgot that I have a doctors appointment! Today we get to know the due date and just clarify the genders! Run! We have like 2.375 minutes!"  
Zach picked me up and ran faster than I would have and got there with 53.23 seconds to spar.

"Wow superman, thank you so much, you just saved my life!" I said in my most theatrical voice.

"Forever and always."

…

The doctors were nice and everything was going smoothly when she frowned. I caught on and sent Zach a worried look. She looked at me and said, "Well I can guarantee that you are defiantly having two girls, but it looks like there may be another baby, which is why your already growing. I'm not exactly sure but there may be another girl. I will be able to tell for sure in your next test. You may want to let Miss McHenry take you shopping," she said with a smile then added, "Is it still Miss McHenry or is it Mrs. Winters now?"

I laughed and said, "No, it's still Miss McHenry, almost Winters though."

When we were done we ran straight to my moms office knowing everyone would be there. When we got there they all looked excited and worried at the same time. I just laughed with Zach and said, "Reilly and Lexi are on the way, and maybe even one more she said."

My mom just smiled and said, "I let you go on one trip with the most protective roommates ever and your fiancé. Your supposedly responsible roommates let you lose your virginity, and now your going to have triplets… as a spy!"

I giggled and blushed at her commit as Zach pulled me in and said, "Lets hope kid number four is only four, not four through six."

"What kid number four! For all you know because of triplets I may never have sex again!"

Zach's jaw dropped and then he smirked and said, "1) I'm really good at seducing you, 2) I have forever and always to try."

I tried to hit the back of his head but he just spun me so I ended up pushed up against his chest. I smirked and said, "Consider it payback that your going to go shopping, no buts."

"Awwww, but I love your butt."

"Zach… what am I to do with you?"

Then he threw me over his shoulder and walked out with his hand on my butt.

...

**what do you think? to perverted? to sweet? I personally loved it, but my opinion doesn't matter. please r&r and give me ideas on the maybe third baby. yes, no, boy, girl? names? give me any ideas on the plot change, please just r&r! sorry it took so long next one shouldn't!**

**~kisses J**


End file.
